More Or Less
by Ignimbrite
Summary: Casey Jones thinks he's doomed because he's fallen in love with his best friend. What he doesn't know is that he will change his mind overnight-after one almost fatal battle. 2k3 verse. SLASH. CaseyxRaph. Warnings: language, eventual smut. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**More Or Less**

_by Ignimbrite_

* * *

_Summary: Casey thinks he's doomed because he's fallen in love with his best friend. What he doesn't know is, he will change his mind overnight-at a night after one almost fatal battle. 2k3 verse. SLASH. Warnings: language, eventual smut. Two-shot._

_Warnings: curse-words. Male-on-male situation. No like, no read. Thanks._

_Rating: NC-17._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles, thank God._

* * *

**_/Casey Jones' Journal/_**

_Oh man I'm seriously fucked-up._

_I can't face him anymore. No…I mean I can face him, but I will look away as soon as his gaze lingers on my face any longer than usual. Man, it's not like us. We used to be more than this…or less than this (depends on how you put this). We were more solid in friendship, but now there sure is some kind of chemical-thingy disturbing the atmosphere between the two of us. Friends don't look away from each other, right? Those are nasty shit generated from crappy romance stuff. Personally I don't read those shit, and I believe Raph doesn't, either. But, damn, I feel like I may need to consult one (maybe secretly steal one of those romance novels from April's bookshelf?)._

_The major problem I'm facing is, goddammit, I am fucking falling in fucking love, with a teenage fucking turtle no less. And you know what the most terrifying things is? I can tell that Raph is beginning to feel something, too. He likes me, immensely. And I think if I asked him, he would say yes. Oh, fuck. I don't know why. What is it that's been bothering me so much? Maybe because I know that this is never gonna work and I'll just ruin our friendship. A man and a mutant turtle? How can that happen? It's crazy, man. It's crazy._

_I'm not saying that Raph ain't human. He's the most human guy I know so far…inside anyway. On the outside, he looks like a turtle. Moreover, he's just a goddam teenager, a kid. I wouldn't do anything to him, even if he said that he liked me, too. Dammit. This fucking thing is driving me mad. Mad. Mad. Mad._

_(End of the journal entry)_

.:. .:. .:.

_We never saw that coming._

It was after one fierce battle, a good fight between us and the Purple Dragons. The rain was pouring down in buckets, soaking us besides sweat and blood. I swung my bat across one shoulder, calling it a night. The mutant turtle was still hanging around the exit of the alley, kicking one thug's chin.

"C'mon, Raph," I called him.

He grunted and turned around, starting to climb up the fire escape without looking at me.

Yeah, I could tell that he was pissed. That dead guy he had been kicking had ambushed me from behind and almost knocked me down; luckily Raph had seen it coming and darted one shuriken towards the man.

And now Raph was running across the rooftop. I could, barely, see him disappearing into the darkness of heavy rains. I was worried, not because I thought he would really run away—I knew he would be at my place before I arrived—but because I had never seen him like that before. I mean, this time, it was close, sure, but it ain't the first time that one of us got a moment of life and death. Before then we would just laughed in shocked surprise and amusement and then shrugged it off, shaking a bit maybe, but eventually we tossed the matter aside. However, tonight was different, the kid was totally stunned, scared, and furious. I had never seen him like that, clenching his fists and trembling; his eyes had been flaring, teeth gritting hard. He was completely ticked off—I'd heard his brothers described this on several occasions but never seen one episode myself, and, truth be told, it ain't a pretty sight; it almost scared me, too.

.:.

I climbed into the wide-opened apartment window—Raph clearly had come back.

"Hey Raph?" I called.

There was a short moment of silence, and then, "here," it heard his voice coming from the bathroom in my bedroom.

I stepped into the bathroom.

"Hey,ya okay?" I asked. He was sitting on the cold floor and leaning back, resting his head on the rim of the bathtub.

"Yea," he mumbled.

I crouched down next to him.

"Y'got a cut on your head, man," I said.

"Oh." He touched his scalp and brought the bloodied hand into his sight. "Yeah."

I sighed and tossed a towel to him. "I'ma get changed an' ya better dry yerself too. A'right?"

He grunted in response. I walked out.

When I went back five minutes later, he was still there, sitting on that floor and looking vacantly ahead. He didn't touch the towel I'd given him.

"Toldja ta dry yeeself up, idiot," I heaved a sigh. "What's da big problem?"

He looked up, his glare cold.

"Wha'?" I asked.

He snickered. "What? Ya ask me? You didn't see the gun, huh?"

"What gun?" I frowned.

"_The goon'd got a gun,_" he said.

I watched him. He stared back.

"Ya saved me anyway," I said, picking the towel up and sat down in front of him. I grabbed one of his green hand, put the towel on it. "Now dry yerself up, buddy."

.:.

I brought two bottle of beers and the med kit back into the bathroom.

"There ya go," I said, handing him a bottle.

He glanced up and saw the kit, "gimme that. I got it."

I sat down. "No, yer not even drying yourself, idiot. Whatcha think yer doin', huh?"

"He's got a gun, Casey," he muttered again.

"So what?" I exclaimed. "I'm alive an' well now."

He shook his head. "No, ya didn't get it, man."

"So ya wanna tell me what is it?" I raised an eyebrow.

He opened the bottle and gulped down several mouthfuls. And his head lowered. "He's got a gun," he repeated.

"And?"

"You could die!" His eyes shot up as he yelled at me, his shoulders tensed and shaky.

I leant back and watched him panting. His chin dropped again and he rubbed his face roughly.

"Hey Raph?"

He coughed and grunted.

"Yer a'right?" I asked, worried.

"Fuck off," he growled. "I-I need ta…I need ta be alone."

"C'mon man," I said. "What is…" I stopped, realizing that he was crying.

Dammit.

I picked up the towel and unconsciously started to wipe his face and head dry, and then his shoulder, his arms, and his plastron.

Sometimes I forgot that he was only fifteen since he always acted all tough and hard. And I was twenty-three, man, a goddam adult. And an complete idiot.

This kid just fucking killed a guy to save me.

I knew the turtles killed. They had to, sometimes. But goddammit, it was still a dirty job for them. And it didn't happen a lot when it came to Raph and I's own patrol. We were just busting some street gangs, not trained ninja assassins; most of the times we just knocked the punks unconscious.

"Ah, Raph," I sighed. "Uh, man…I'm sorry."

"Ya don't hafta be," he rasped.

"Oh I damn well should," I said, opening the med kit and taking out some bandages and antiseptic.

When I applied the alcohol on his wound, he didn't even flinch. I knew it stung like hell, but he never showed it. He just squinted a bit.

"It'll be over soon," I said quietly.

"Casey."

"Yeah."

"You're my friend, ya know that?"

"Yeah sure." I looked down, but he wasn't looking at me. He was eyeing the wall, as if it was something interesting to study.

"I-I-I was…so afraid that you'd die on dat."

"Hey, I'm here, okay?" I said.

"No," he said firmly. "Ya don't understand…I-I was afraid that…" He paused, and then went on, "you'd die, and that it wasn't until then that…had I realized…"

He swallowed. I wrapped the bandage slowly around his head. My fingers brushed against his cheek.

"What is it?" I asked softly, though I could vaguely guess what he was going to say.

I finished the wrapping.

"I like ya, man," he heaved it out, and then turned his gaze upon me. He looked sure and determined.

.:. .:. .:.

When I came into the living room, he was sitting on the couch, drinking another bottle of beer.

"Don'tcha need ta head home?" I asked him quietly.

"Where's April tonight?" he asked, ignoring my question.

"She's out visiting family."

Raph nodded.

I sat down next to him. We watched the TV in silence.

After he said that sentence in the bathroom, my head went into a turmoil. I had noticed. It would be lying if I said I hadn't known. Raphael had been acting strange lately, especially these two months. We used to goof off a lot, wrestling and brawling, but he didn't do that anymore.

"Hey," I said, suddenly.

He turned to look at me.

"Thanks fer savin' my ass."

He smiled, though still a bit weak. "Don' mention it."

"What ya said Raph—" I hesitated, but went on, "you're still a kid."

His eyes widened, and croaked an ill-humored laughter.

"What do ya mean by dat?" he asked with a slant smile. "I'm a kid?"

"You're too young to know…"

"Hey," he interrupted me with a tinge of sarcasm in his tone, "I just saved yer sorry ass."

I sighed. " No, Raph. Wait a sec a'right? I mean we're good friends an' we hang out a lot. And I'm gay and I knew it. But is it possible that you're, um, only a bit confused or somethin'?"

He stared at me, a bit perplexed and irritated, but most of all, surprised.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "You and April live together."

"As friends," I said. "And she knows, too."

"Wait a moment," he closed his eyes. "Need ta digest that."

"Take any time ya want," I shrugged.

"What do you mean—" he blinked and shook his head. "Shit. I don't know what yer talking about, Casey. But ya got me wrong."

"What do you mean I got ya wrong?"

"When I said I like ya, I didn't mean…as friends, ya know."

Raph said with an awkward shrug, playing with the beer bottle.

"Oh," I said. "I…I think I know."

"So…ya like guys?" he asked almost carefully.

I took a sip from the half-empty bottle of whiskey—had always saved this baby for rare occasions, no matter good or bad.

"Yup," I replied.

"So what is it like?" he leant closer. "'S it like that man's body make ya hot or somethin?"

"I thought ya like guys too, since ya…y'know." I glanced at him.

He slowly shook his head. "Nope, I don't like guys. It's just you. In fact, if ya had ta ask…I hate most of the humans," he twisted his lips into a bitter smirk.

"I think I know that," I mumbled. Yeah, judging from their interactions with human kind, it was an easy guess. "But see what I mean? Ya don't get a hard-on from seein a guy-on-guy porn or stuff. Maybe…ya know, uh, it's just that I'm your, only friend besides your brothers so that, um, ya just like me a lot an'…"

He chuckled as I was silly or something, and then he rolled his eyes.

"Don't get all wise Case," he took a swig from his bottle. "I know exactly how I feel."

And with that, he leant even closer until our nose almost touched. He hesitated for a moment, and then pressed his lips against mine.

-tbc-

* * *

_a/n: reviews will be much appreciated, but rants or flames should go somewhere else. The second part of this fic is already finished. It will be posted in a day or two._


	2. Chapter 2

**More Or Less**

_by Ignimbrite_

* * *

_Warnings: ROUGH SEX. Surse-words. Male-on-male situation. No like, no read. Thanks._

_Rating: NC-17._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles, thank God._

* * *

His lips was thick, and very soft. Burning.

I gently leant back and our lips parted.

"Raph…" I sighed. "Yer scared. Yer drunk. And goddammit, you're only fuckin fifteen."

He grabbed my shoulder and glared at me. His eyes locked with mine. Furious.

"I ain't a fuckin kid. Ya know that better than anyone else," he spat. "Now stop treating me like one, Casey Fucking Jones. Now _tell me._"

"Tell ya what?"

"I said I like ya, and what's yer answer?" He asked, still staring deep into my eyes.

"Geez, Raph…"

"What?" he cried.

I took in a deep breath, and finally returned him a long gaze.

"I like ya, too," I said slowly, very slowly. " But you're really young, an' I don't wanna lose ya as a friend, so I didn't plan on tellin ya."

His beautiful amber eyes widened again.

"Now go back ta yer family, huh?"

"No," he said. "I ain't going nowhere."

"They would be worried," I said.

"So what?"

"It's gettin real late and I gotta work tomorrow."

He sighed and got up. "Alright."

I got up, too.

We walked to the window. He was facing the night out there, but he suddenly turned around and had his arms wrapping around me while his lips pressing hard on mine again.

Hesitated, I put my hands on his shoulder and started to glide down from there. I stopped on his biceps and squeezed them. His body—young and burning—was enclosed in my arms.

"Ah, ya feel so good," I sighed.

"Yeah?" He chuckled.

"Of course," I traced my fingers along the soft skins between his plastron and carapace.

I heard him gasped, and felt his hot breath on my neck.

"Casey…"

I leant down and kissed him on his lips before he could finish what he was going to say. I took him by surprise; his mouth was still open, allowing me to slip inside easily. My tongue found his.

He grunted, but I could tell that it was because of the pleasure. He returned the kiss, much harder and rougher.

I cupped his face and turned his face up, granting myself better entrance. His head lolled back and leant against the window. I bit his lower lip.

His fingers clawed my arms, pulling me closer to him. Our lower body collided—my already protruding hard-on pressed against his lower plastron. I ground into him violently.

We were both panting from the pleasure of that.

"Wh-where's yer thing?" I asked through rapid breaths.

"Inside," he looked up, like a little kid, looking unsure.

"Inside o' what?" I frowned, my hands already fumbling, pressing, and rubbing against his lower part of body.

He took my hand and placed it near his tail. I traced up. He was tensing up, eyes half-closed and lips parted. I trailed my fingers up along his tail, bringing an almost inaudible whimper out of him. And when I softly brushed against his entrance, he sucked in a sharp breath which sent a cold, shivering pleasure down my spine.

"Feels good?" I asked.

He didn't reply, just nodded.

I went further up until I found something. A narrow opening. I put a finger on it.

"Aaaargh…" he grunted, eyes squeezing shut.

"Yeah? Is that it?"

"I-i-it's ins-side," he hissed.

My finger crawled in.

He gasped. "N-no, that h-hurts."

"Sorry…"

"'S alright."

Gently rubbing the slit, I guided him to the ground. Presently he was leaning against the wall below the window, moonlight looming over him and painting him a ghost. His muscular body was a scene of absolute beauty, his wide-apart legs slightly trembling due to the sensation.

And suddenly it was happening. Something began to push out of that narrow slit and into my hand. I glanced at Raph.

He was panting, eyes so glassy.

"_Ya got me,_" he muttered.

I leant closer to him so I could kiss him and lap his beak.

He raised his chin and bit me on the corner of my mouth.

"Hmmmm….Raph, yer…yer hot. _So hot._"

"And big, huh?" he whispered.

"Yea sure."

He was on my palm. I caressed the head with my thumb. When I reached his tip, he hissed and let out a moan.

"I like that sound," I said.

"Do that again," he demanded.

I rubbed his tip, smearing the precum all over the head.

He groaned again, head rolling back.

My other hand was holding his, but now I released him and shifted my attention to his tail, which, to my amusement, was trembling from the pleasure of the assault on his cock.

I circled his tail with my left hand.

"Oh no Casey," he panted. But I could tell that he liked it. "Eeeernmmm…Jesus…_argh God…_"

"Want me ta pump dat fer ya?" I whispered to his ear.

He was clenching his fist on my arms so hard that his nails were sinking into my skin. "Yeah, yeah, y-yeah…"

"Some hungry fifteen-year-old?"

"Yup it's me," he grinned, eyes heavily lidded as if he was drunk as shit.

I fondled his tail. It was soft and sensitive.

"Aaah, uh, Casey…"

"Like it?"

He nodded. "So good, so fuckin good…"

"Want more?" I asked.

He bobbed his head up and down. An idea came to my mind—like it always did at this time of night.

I pulled him up from the wall and eased him down to the carpeted floor. Straddling him, I unzipped my jeans.

"Here," I croaked. "Suck it."

I took out my own erection, and shoved it into his open mouth. His eye was wide for a second, and he gagged. But he quickly stopped gagging and wrapped his lips around me.

"Oh yeah," I shivered. "Ooooooh yeah…good boy, _gooooood_ boy."

I continued to stroke his cock. Now I was moving my hips, slightly driving in and out of his mouth.

We stayed in that position for a while, until I felt him gradually tensing up; I squeezed his member, and he cried.

I pulled out, rubbing a finger on his lips to clean up my precum.

"What da fuck were ya doin man?" he cursed. "Ya fuckin _pinched_ my goddam cock."

"Sorry pal. Thought you were cummin."

"Yeah I was!"

I shushed him.

"Evah had a blowjob?" I caressed his cheeks. He was sweating like a bastard, but so was I. No big deal.

"Na-ah," he shook his head.

"Beg fer it."

He looked confused.

"C'mon, Raphie. Play along." Goddammit. I must be really drunk. But fuck it.

He sighed. "Yeah…I get ya."

"So? Beg for it."

"I-I-I want a blowjob," he flushed.

"Don't just say, 'I want a blowjob', say, 'please'."

"P-p-please…"

I stroke his tail.

"Repeat what I say: want you to suck me off."

His eyes were so lost, his mouth opening and letting out soft moans.

"W-want ya ta s-suck me off, Casey…"

"Say that again." I softly pinched his tail, rubbing it dangerously near his entrance.

"Wan' ya ta suck me o-off, _hmmmm_, uh, Casey…, oh dammit. Fuck. Aaah…Jesus…"

He cried out loudly when my tongue ran up his cock.

"Oh fucking Christ!"

Swallowing it up.

"Mmmmmph….Casey, Casey…aaaaaaah—" his entire body was seized by spasm. "'M cumming, oh fuck, _oh fuck…_"

His head thrust back and hit the floor hard as he shot his hot cum into my mouth. It almost took me by surprise. I couldn't swallow the whole load. Some of it leaked out and tainted his thighs.

It was long. Finally he finished cumming and I pulled away.

He grabbed my arm.

"Ya okay, Raph?" I asked lowly.

He muttered something I couldn't quite hear.

"What was that?" I asked.

"_…uck me,_" he panted. "Fuck me. _Now._ Want ya ta fuck me now,"

I held his hand and stroke his collarbone. "Yer a kid."

"So what?" he snorted. "It's against the law?"

"No that's not what I meant…"

"Fuck me," he hissed.

I looked into his eyes, and I couldn't resist the lust any longer.

I rubbed a forefinger on his thighs, coating it with his liquid. And then I started to kiss him, on his lips, his golden eyes, his chest…

All the while, my hands trailed down again and, this time, aiming directly at his tight ass.

"Just relax. Let it loose…"

It was wet. My natural lube provided me a smooth entry. I dug in.

Raph was quiet. I didn't know if it felt any good.

Presently I started to spread him, loosening him up. He heaved out one or two low whimpers. His breath hitched when I stabbed him deep.

He cried out.

I drove my finger up that spot, once more. His face contorted with pleasure.

And then I thrust in again, and again. Slowly speeding up, I began to finger him. His hips rocked eagerly with the rhythm.

Suddenly I pulled out my finger and replaced it with my penis. I lifted his legs up and positioned myself.

"You'll be sore all over in the next three days," I warned him.

"I don't care," he rasped with a smug smile. I inched in and he screamed.

"No. Don't stop!" he cried.

I adjusted my rhythm, and slowly pushed into him.

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!_"

It disappeared all the way into him. My heart was going to explode.

I panted. I couldn't stop now. I didn't care whether he hurt or not. My mind only screamed one word.

Fuck.

I groaned and cried and started to push in and pull out. Quicker and quicker until I couldn't hear anything anymore. Raphael was screaming. In pain, most likely. In pleasure? Maybe not.

But when I finally woke up from what seemed like a dream and looked down, I saw him looking up at me. His face was covered in sweat and tears and my precum from the previous session. He was looking at me with this strangest look.

"Love ya," he said with scratchy voice.

"Love ya too," I sighed, falling atop him and passing out.

.:. .:. .:.

"So ya already guessed out what I was gonna say before I actually said it?" Raph asked me with wide eyes when I got out of the shower.

"Yup."

"How'dcha figure that out? Ya ain't bright," he frowned.

"Hey, look who's talking. Ya ain't so smart yerself either," I remarked.

He shrugged and then grinned, folding his arms behind his head and leaning back on my pillow. He could look really annoying with that perfect smugness and defiance…oh and really hot, too.

"So, two retarded sex-machines, a perfect match. Like that idea," he whistled.

"More or less. Hey, move ovah," I grunted and he rolled over, making space for me on the bed.

"Ah, nice." He sighed and pulled the blanket over us. "Ya know what? I think the Purple Dragons will be happy for a while, from now on."

-the end-

* * *

_a/n: The last sentence means that from now on, Casey and Raph would be using their Purple Dragon time to do something different and more entertaining...lol._

_To tell the truth, CaseyxRaph isn't my OTP, which is LeoRaph. We'll see if I could write more turtle lemons in the future. lol bye._


End file.
